


Fantasies

by LoveCorrah



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Dom Tom, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Gen, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCorrah/pseuds/LoveCorrah
Summary: Ava Blaire makes her money by fulfilling men's fantasies, and she's damn good at it. One morning, she gets a suspicious call from a mystery woman, that asks for help in making her boyfriend's ultimate fantasy come true. When she meets the couple, she is more than a little surprised to see who it actually is, and gets swept up into a world that she wasn't quite prepared for.





	1. The Call

                                   

            My iPhone buzzed much too loudly against the mirrored surface of my nightstand, as my senses began to return to me. I had consumed entirely too many Jack Rose cocktails the night before, and I couldn’t decide if my pounding headache or the spinning room was more annoying… they were _both_ pretty damn annoying. After nearly tumbling head first out of my bed, I clutched my phone and squinted my eyes as I tried to make out just _who_ was calling me at this oh-so inconvenient time. It was a number I didn’t immediately recognize, as it was a California number, and I lived in London. I swiped my finger across the screen, and put the phone to my ear as a very gruff ‘hello’ came from my lips.  
              “Um, yes… I’m looking for Eden…”  
              My heart immediately stopped, as Eden wasn’t my real name. My real name was Ava Blaire, and I only used the name Eden with ‘certain’ people. The fact that a woman was calling and asking for me by that name concerned me. Especially someone that lived across a very large ocean.  
              “Who’s asking?” I replied.  
              “I’m sorry, I got your name and number from… Ms. Hattie, I think was her name? She said you might be able help me.”  
              Ms. Hattie was my boss, and a very special lady... I trusted her, but why would she give my name out to this mystery woman?  
              “Um… no, I don’t think I can help you. Sorry.” As I went to hang up the phone, I heard the woman’s voice begging from the earpiece. I sighed and put the phone back up to my ear.  
              “No, no, no don’t hang up! My boyfriend’s birthday is next week… I want him to have something special. Something he _really_ wants… I think that’s where you can come in.”  
              “Hmm… why _me_?”  
              “Well…” The woman sounded timid. “I’ve asked around… more than one person has pointed me toward Ms. Hattie. I called her and explained what it was that I was wanting. She said that you’d be the perfect fit for us.”  
              “Oh. What exactly is it that you think I do?” I asked the woman.  
              “You fulfill fantasies… right?”  
              “It depends on the fantasy.” I told her, as I put a kettle of water on the stove. I needed caffeine, and I needed it _now._

                                                

               It was true, that’s how I made my living— by fulfilling men’s fantasies. I was no prostitute, don’t get me wrong. I fulfilled _fantasies_ … usually fantasies that men would never get to live out, were it not for me… It was about _way_ more than sex. I was one of the best in the business, and Ms. Hattie would have only sent this woman to me if she knew it would benefit _me_ too.  
              “Like I said, my boyfriend’s birthday is next week. He’s disclosed some fantasies to me that I’m not… _totally_ comfortable fulfilling… and I wanted to find someone that could.”  
              I smiled. “So, you’re buying me for your boyfriend?”  
              “Just for the night… and I’ll be there.”  
              “Oh, I don’t do the girl-on-girl stuff. That’s not really my thing…”  
              “No, no, no. That’s not what I mean… I just want to… watch.”  
              I sighed. This was getting a little weird. Although I had done this before, it wasn’t often that a girlfriend requested that I be with her boyfriend while she _watches_ … but if that’s what she wants— hey, money is money.  
              “You sound American… I live in London.” I said, wondering how we were gonna do this across an ocean.  
              “ _You_ sound American, too.”  
              I rolled my eyes. “I _am_ American, but I _live_ in London… for the moment, anyway.”  
              “It’s fine, we’ll be in London to celebrate in two days.”  
              “Okay, well that solves it. So, tell me a little about this fantasy…”  
              “Um… well… he’s kinda into the whole domination thing. I offered to try it with him, but he won’t because he knows I’m not really into it. He really is a gentleman, so I want him to have what he wants. I called you, because maybe he’ll do it with you without being afraid of hurting you, since he doesn’t even know you.”  
               “Oh, well thanks.” I laughed.  
               “No, that’s not what I meant. He’s a tall man, and he’s gotten pretty muscular lately for his job, and he doesn’t want to hurt me. I just figured he’d like to do that… you know… and he won’t do it with me, so…” The woman was getting tongue-tied.  
              “I get it, it’s fine.”  
              “… and there’s a good possibility he won’t do it at all. I want it to be a surprise, and as soon as he finds out about it he might tell me no… but we’ll see.”  
              “Mmm-hmm… okay, so can I text you at the number you called me from with details and questions?”  
              “That’s fine. What about price?”  
              _This was the tricky part._ “Normally, I charge $1000 an hour… but with this, there’s the added aspect of bodily harm… so the price will double.”  
              “So… the entire night would be?”  
              “$20,000. If I go to the trouble of setting this up, and he backs out at the last minute, that price still stands. I don’t do refunds.”  
              “Done.”  
              My eyes grew wide. I mostly expected the woman to hang up in shock, but she had _accepted_ that. _Geez Louise. She must be rich._  
              “Okay, then. So what’s your name?”  
              “Taylor.”

  
                                                                                                   

 

                 I grinned. “It’ll be a pleasure doing business with you, Taylor.”


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava Blaire makes her money by fulfilling men's fantasies, and she's damn good at it. One morning, she gets a suspicious call from a mystery woman, that asks for help in making her boyfriend's ultimate fantasy come true. When she meets the couple, she is more than a little surprised to see who it actually is, and gets swept up into a world that she wasn't quite prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly explicit story, that will include all types of sex. It revolves around a call-girl, so be prepared for that! Please, please understand something, you guys, this fic is just for fun! I have nothing against Taylor Swift, I actually care nothing about her, it’s just the subject I wanted to write about… I thought it would be a neat base for a story. ;-) Also, if you like it, please let me know! <3C

                                

 

          Most romantic stories don’t start out with a call-girl. I mean, other than Pretty Woman, can you name one? _A real life one_? Me either. This story, however, _does_ start out with a call-girl— me… and it _is_ romantic. I would have never thought that my world would be turned upside down like it was just a few short months ago… and it’s all due to a gentleman. A gentleman and a call-girl… who would have believed it? What… _you_ don’t believe it, either? I’ll tell you my story, _our_ story, up until now… and I truly hope that it will end with a ‘happily ever after.’ I guess we’ll see together, won’t we?

                                                

 

          Let me tell you a little about myself, first. My name is Ava Blaire, but my business associates know me by the name ‘Eden.’ Like the Garden of Eden. _Paradise._ I’m a 26 year old woman, that doesn’t stay in one place for too long. I like a change of scenery often… I like new adventures… I like climbing mountains, metaphorically of course, and conquering things. That’s me. I’m a conqueror. I’m a charmer. I also seem to have an aversion to feelings, which makes me _perfect_ for this job. I don’t get attached to people, which is good because I have several regular clients that pay me very well for my time and attention. It’s not always sex, either. Most of my clients are very busy businessmen, and just want someone to spend time with.

           I keep my business circle very close, but I even have a couple of celebrity clients. I won’t name any names, but my latest has a very famous father, that made the quote ‘ _go ahead, make my day_ ’ popular. (*cough* Scott Eastwood) He absolutely loves cigars, and the last night I spent with him made me love them too. _Mmm-hmm…_ he was very sweet, but like every other man, they have their own preferences, and I’ve had to learn them.

           My crazy story all started out with a simple phone call. I was nursing an evil hangover, when my phone roused me from my soft bed. It was a strange woman who… well, I told you about that earlier. Let’s go back to that time, that wasn’t that long ago…

           The next couple of days after that phone call were spent getting ready for this interesting adventure she had proposed to me. I booked a suite at the Savoy Hotel, as Taylor had left it up to me to find the perfect place, and I adored that hotel. It was a classy place, and if this man is as ‘gentlemanly’ as she said was, he’d love it too. It had a very old, English feel to it.

           After booking the room, I decided to browse lingerie at the London Agent Provocateur, and I wondered just what to buy. I pulled my cell phone from my bag and started a text.

 

                                2:49 P.M.  
            So, what kind of lingerie does this  
                          boyfriend like?  
                                   -E

 

     I continued to browse as my phone came to life in my hand.

 

                                3:01 P.M.  
             I guess red… maybe lace… Why?  
                                    -T

 

     I grinned.

 

                                3:03 P.M.  
             Because I’m shopping for him.  
                                   -E

 

          “Ooh, this is _pretty_.” I whispered, as I pulled a lovely red lace bra from the rack that was trimmed with a beautiful floral embroidered lace. It had matching cheeky panties, that weren’t thongs, but would expose most of my bottom, and a garter belt with long red suspenders, that would hook perfectly to some black thigh-highs that I had in my drawer. I paid for the lingerie, which was a little _too_ expensive. At least, if this fell through, I’d have some nice lingerie in my drawer.

           I caught a cab back to my flat, where normally I’d walk. That day, the clouds were producing curtains of rain, that would freeze and become sleet before hitting the ground. If I learned anything about February in London, it’s that you can’t predict the weather. One day, you might see daffodils blooming, and the next, it will be frigid and snowing. When I decide to relocate, I promise it will be somewhere not so rainy and cold in the winter. Los Angeles, perhaps? Hawaii? Miami? We’ll see.

          The cab pulled up in front of Riverbank Tower, where my flat was located. I paid the driver, checked my post, and stepped onto the lift inside of my building. I lived on the 23rd floor, which gave me a _beautiful_ view of the River Thames, and the London Eye. It was absolutely glorious at night. I had a large balcony outside the flat that I frequented at night, when I was actually at home. I could sit out there for hours, drinking wine and watching the lovely lights on the Eye. _I’m sorry, I’m getting off topic. I do that a lot, unfortunately._

          Taylor and I had agreed that we’d do this thing the next night, which was a Friday. I agreed to meet her in the hotel bar for a drink, around 5 P.M., to discuss what would happen later that night, and to get my payment— which, to be honest, was the most important part. After we met, she was going to take her ‘boyfriend’ out for a fancy dinner and drinks, and then they’d come back to the hotel around 9.

          I have to tell you, however, that as the time drew closer, I began to grow a little nervous. Normally, I’d be able to meet the men before we actually spent _time_ together. It was a huge risk on my part to leave things so up in the air. I’d never met this man, _or_ his girlfriend, before— I didn’t even know his name. Although, it was a huge risk on Taylor’s end too. She had agreed to an astronomical amount of money, and she didn’t even know if her boyfriend would go through with it. I guess we both had a lot to lose.

           I spent the next day packing a bag of everything I thought I might need for the encounter… my lingerie, some toiletries so that I could freshen up, a couple extra changes of clothes, some scarves for bondage, candles, and of course, a thin, black paddle, in case this ‘gentleman’ thought I needed a good spanking. _Who knows how kinky this guy was?_ She said he was into that, but there’s quite a range as to what people were actually ‘into.’ I guess we’d see soon. I needed to be prepared for anything.

  
            By 3:30, I had my bag packed and began to get dressed. I picked out a classy, short-sleeved navy cocktail dress and slid into it, along with some pretty black heels and some gold studs for my ears. I brushed my chestnut-colored hair that came to just below my shoulders, making sure to remove all the tangles, and applied a little makeup. I didn’t really need much, and from experience, men would rather have relations with a woman with light makeup, than a woman that had layers of it caked on her face.

  
           I threw my bags over my shoulder, and went down the lift, hoping to catch a taxi quickly. Thank goodness that one was outside the door, poised to take me where I needed to go.

  
          “Good afternoon, Miss. Where to?” The cabbie asked.

          “The Savoy Hotel, please.”

          With a nod, he pulled away from the curb. Call me insane, but I absolutely love London taxis. I move around so much, it seems, that when I arrived in London, I didn’t even buy a car— these taxis had become very important to me on days like today, when it was too cold to walk. Soon enough I had arrived at the hotel, and walked into the large, marbled building. It was full of large vases of flowers… beautiful pink peonies, with greenery of all shades. I slowly walked to the desk, and retrieved my key to the room… the other, I’d give to Taylor.

          The room I booked was the River Suite, which was a large suite with a living room, a bedroom, and a balcony with a breathtaking view of the river, Big Ben, and the Eye. I plopped my bags onto the bed, and decided that it was time to make my way to the bar, so I slid my cell phone into my purse, and headed that way.

                                                     

                                          

 

           Thankfully, the bar was nearly empty, save for a couple closer to the entrance. I made my way to the end of the room, and found a dimly lit, secluded booth, that would have been romantic had the situation been different. I ordered a cocktail, and settled into the cozy booth. I looked at my phone… _5:08… She was late._ I sipped on my cocktail quickly, wondering whether or not I should leave, when I heard a female voice come from behind me.

                                                                         

          “Eden?”  
          I smirked and turned around to greet the woman, when my smirk was quickly replaced with a wide-eyed shocked expression.  
         The blonde woman spoke. “Uh, hi, Eden. I’m Tay-”  
         “I know who you are…” Standing before me was one of the most recognizable faces in the world. _Taylor Swift._ I didn’t normally get star-struck, but I usually had a little notice as to who I was meeting. I could strangle Ms. Hattie for not giving me some warning. She looked relatively normal, however, in her dark jeans, black cotton hoodie with her hood pulled up, canvas shoes, and signature red lipstick.  
         She smiled as she pulled the hood from her head, and slid into the booth across from me. “Sorry.” She said, gesturing to the hood. “I’m trying to not draw any paparazzi. They seem to be hot on my tail right now.” She leaned closer to me. “Do you know, I just read that they’re calling us _‘HiddlesSwift?_ ”  
        My eyebrows raised. “Ohh.” _Fuck._ So, if Taylor Swift is sitting across from me, then the man I am meeting tonight was… _Tom Hiddleston_? Well, that makes a hell of a lot of sense now. Mr. Proper English Gentleman.  
        “So… I’m a little nervous. Where do we start?” The normally bubbly blonde starlet said, a little more subdued than I’ve seen her act on tv.  
        “Um, well… I guess I could go over what’s going to happen tonight. That’d be a good place to start.”  
        She nodded her head, making her short blond ponytail bob behind her.  
        I slid a hotel card across the table to her. “Room 324. By 9, I’ll be ready. Just show up, I’ll take care of everything else.” I reached into my bag, grabbing a nondescript envelope, and slid across the table to her, as well.  
        “What’s this?”  
        “Oh… it’s the paper from my doctor… saying that I’m clean. I guess it’s not required… I just wanted you to know.”  
        “Oh…” She laughed nervously. “Um, thanks. I’ve got something for you too.” She pushed a fat envelope across the table to me, and I quickly retrieved it, put it in my lap, and opened it. _Wow._ Two big bundles of $100 bills were nestled neatly inside the envelope, each wrapped in a yellow strip of paper with $10,000 written on it.  
        She must have noticed me looking at the money for a little too long, because she kept talking. “$20,000. That’s what we agreed on, right?”  
        I nodded. “Yes. That’s right, thanks. So…” I continued as I put the envelope in my bag. “Is there anything that’s off-limits tonight? I don’t normally mess with men that are in relationships, for… well, for several reasons.” I could think of more than one relationship that had gotten awkward after one of our meetings. I had sworn off them a long time ago… _but, this was $20,000._ I would have been dumb to say no. “I just want to respect your boundaries, is all.”  
        “Um… yeah, I was thinking about that. I’d prefer if you didn’t kiss him on the lips…”  
        “Okay… no kissing on the lips, that’s a pretty common request… anything else?”  
        Taylor shook her head. “I don’t think so. Oh, wait…” She blushed, as she leaned closer and began to whisper. “ um… he’s asked me to call him Daddy before…”  
        I nearly choked on my cocktail when she whispered that to me.  
        She continued. “I just can’t do it, though… when I say that, I think of my father… and it’s just so _not_ sexy… you know… it’s just weird.”  
        I giggled. “Oh, Okay, I’m glad you told me that.” I secretly wondered just how much she was going to tell me about this man’s private desires, _poor guy._ “Um, well, I know that you’re new to this, Taylor. If something happens that you aren’t comfortable with tonight, just stop me, okay?”  
        “Okay, thanks, Eden. See you at 9?”  
        “I’ll be ready and waiting.”  
        We smiled at each other, as she pulled her hood back up, and slithered back through the door of the bar. I got the feeling that she wasn’t completely comfortable with what was planned for later that night, but she _was_ the one that initiated it. We’d just see how far we’d get before she stopped it. I fished my phone from my bag, and dialed Hattie’s number.  
        “Hey, honey.” She answered.  
        “Hattie! You didn’t tell me that I was meeting Taylor _Fucking_ Swift!” I hissed, as she laughed.  
        “Would you have gone through with it, if I had?” She asked me.  
        “Well… yes, probably… especially now. Do you _know_ who her boyfriend is?”  
        “Mmm-hmm. Of course, I knew all of that before I gave her your number. Plus, it’s been all over the magazines… Just breathe, it’ll all be just fine. You’re perfect for this job. You can handle it.”  
        “Ugh… I gotta go. I just wanted to bitch for a minute.”  
        “You have fun, honey!”  
        I huffed as I hung up on my boss. Thankfully, she really didn’t care. I sat there for a moment, finished my cocktail, and ordered another one… I felt like I was going to need it tonight.


	3. Surprise

                                    

 

            I went up to the room where I was supposed to meet my ‘ _company_ ,’ and decided to take a little nap since it was 6:15, and they weren’t showing up until 9. I figured I’d be up most of the night, so the nap would come in handy. When I awoke to my alarm buzzing in my ear, it was 7:45. I’d have just enough time to shower, get into my lingerie, and light some candles.

                                                                                             

 

           The lingerie I had picked out was perfect, and as I slid into it, I became a different woman. Sure, I wasn’t nearly as tall as Taylor, _or_ as thin… but I was stunningly beautiful, with my chestnut colored hair, deep dimples and sparkling, dark eyes. Not to mention that I had an ass and breasts that would make any woman jealous.  
          The color I picked was a stunning bright red, and I ran my hands over my lacy breasts before pulling the bra straps behind my back to clasp them together. Next, came the matching garter belt, which sat around my waist at my belly button, and I hooked my black thigh high stockings to the ends of the suspenders. I put my panties on last, so that they could be removed, without having to remove the suspenders and stockings. Some men liked for that stuff to remain on the whole time, other ones liked complete nakedness. _Who knows what this one liked?_  
           I pulled my black Christian Louboutin pumps from my bag, and placed them neatly on the floor. They were a new gift from a regular client, and I had only worn them a couple of times. These shoes were _h-o-t._ Black, ultra high heels that made my legs look extra toned and sexy. I lit candles around the room, and pulled some beautiful rocks glasses from the room’s bar, along with a bucket of ice, and then I pulled the brand new bottle of whiskey from my bag, since I was told that Tom liked it. I arranged those things on the coffee table in the living area, in case anyone needed a drink… I’d absolutely _love_ one, but I’d already had cocktails in the bar, and I always promised myself I would try not to drink on the job. I needed a clear head.  
            _8:55 P.M._ read the bedside clock. Damn it, why was _I_ so nervous? I had butterflies in my stomach! That _never_ happened. These are just normal people, like me, and I needed to remember that. I needed to remember that _she_ was paying _me_ , because I’m the best at what I do. I’m not the one that should be nervous.  
           I slipped into my heels, and walked to the window, standing in between the sheer, billowing white curtains. This was one beautiful city at night. All the lights on either side of the river, that led up to the hypnotizing patterned lights of the Eye ferris wheel just buzzed with life. As I was daydreaming, I heard the plastic card swipe through the reader on the door. They were here. _Shit!_  
           I took a deep breath, and lightly ran my hands down my body, making sure that my lingerie was still in place. I’d stay turned toward the window, that way my backside was the first thing he’d see as he entered the room, since I had been told it was a nice view. I heard the door open, as a deep male voice mumbled something, and Taylor giggled nervously at him.  
           I looked over my left shoulder and watched them enter the room. Tom stopped immediately when he saw me. “Oh… my… I’m… _so_ sorry! We must have the wrong room… Oh, my…” He said, as he fumbled around with his words. He let his eyes slowly drift down my body before he lifted his hand to shield his eyes.  
“I’m so incredibly sorry, Miss. I don’t know how this happened. Let’s go, darling.” He turned and tugged on Taylor’s hand, expecting her to follow.  
           “No… _wait._ ” Taylor spoke quietly as kept her eyes on me, but pulled back on his hand.  
           “Darling? What’s going on?” I could see his blue eyes flitter between me and her.  
           “I… uh… Tom, I wanted you to have something… _different_ … for your birthday. All the things that you wanted me to do with you, that I wasn’t really comfortable with… well, this is Eden. She’s going to do them with you. _She’s… for you_.”  
           His eyes went as wide as dinner plates when he realized what was going on. “What? Taylor… you aren’t serious. You can’t _possibly_ be alright with this.”  
           “I am… I’m fine with it.”  
           He laughed in disbelief, as he looked back and forth between us, completely confused. It was almost as if he was taking note that Taylor and I were very different… physically, anyway.  
           “Uh… can we talk, privately, darling?” He asked Taylor, who nodded and began walking toward the bedroom. “Excuse us for a moment, please, Eden.”  
           I smiled as I watched him follow her into the bedroom. He certainly was tall and handsome… and she was right about the gentleman thing. He had tried not to even look at me because she was beside him. _Every_ woman should have a chivalrous man like that. Well, if they wanted to be anchored down, that was. _I didn’t._  
            I could see them talking through the full glass panes of the french doors that led to the bedroom. I couldn’t tell if they were arguing, but his large hands were on his hips, making his dark grey woolen pea coat flare out at his waist. _My goodness… his fingers are long._ Now that I could stop and pay attention to him, I could see his navy sweater peeking out from under his coat. It rested comfortably over the waistband of his dark jeans, and grey suede boots. His deep blond hair was combed back casually, and he had a relatively dark tan for winter in England.  
           I watched as his girlfriend shrugged her shoulders, before wiping a tear from her cheek, and he pulled her close to him for a quick hug, before releasing her. They both turned their heads to look at me through the glass pane, and I could feel the heat from his gaze.

                                                  

         I could read his lips— he asked her again, if she was _sure_ about this, and with a nod of her head, he slipped out of his coat. When his jaw clenched beneath his beautiful face, I felt as if all the air had been painfully sucked from my lungs. Wow, get it together, Ava. This is not the first time I had done this… but suddenly, I felt like an amateur.  
        She reached her hand out toward him, his hand joined it, and together, they walked from the bedroom. _I was so confused._ I could feel the emotion in the room, and suddenly I felt very uncomfortable. I don’t _do_ emotions… in fact, I run from them.  
        “Sooo… should I leave, or…?”  
        “Oh, no… you aren’t going _anywhere._ ”  
        “Hmm?” I gulped at his deep voice, and thick accent.  
        He gestured to his girlfriend. “Taylor, here, told me that she already paid you… and apparently, you’re non-refundable.”  
        “Mmm-mmm…” I shook my head. _Where the hell was my voice, and why wasn’t it working?_  
        He nodded as he bit his lip, looked down to the floor, and slowly back up to me. “I will say, that I’ve never done this.” He looked down to his girlfriend. “But if you’re okay with it, I’m okay with it.”  
        She smiled shyly at him. “I’m okay.”  
        Silently, I wondered if she had begun to change her mind yet.  
        He nodded his head toward the chair in the corner of the room. “Go sit over there, then, darling.”  
        After she did as she was told, he sauntered over to the couch, taking a seat on the middle cushion, and looked toward me, as if to question what would happen next. I almost had to pinch myself to make my legs work, but work they did, as I swung my hips over to where he was seated.  
        He nervously ran his hands up and down his thighs, as he watched me move closer toward him. I could clearly see that he was aroused already from the outline of his cock through his jeans. It laid perfectly against his leg on the right side, and I gulped a bit at his size. I wasn’t expecting him to have so much… but, he had it, ladies.  
         I looked over to Taylor who had taken a seat in the chair and pulled her knees up to her chest. I couldn’t read her face, but at this moment, it didn’t really matter what her face was doing. This was _his_ party.  
         I kneeled on the couch next to him, and bent to slide my lace-covered breasts across his lap, making sure to brush his hardness as I moved. I arched my back as much as possible as I got into place with my bottom pointed to the ceiling— in prime spanking position. I moved back and forth on his lap, grinding my generous breasts across him and heard him breathlessly utter “ _fuck…_ ” I smirked. This was going to be easier than I thought.  
         “Mmm… Daddy, I really need a spanking.”         
         I felt his body stiffen beneath me, and as I peeked back at him, he looked as if he was holding his breath. “What… did you just say?”  
         I wiggled my hips a little more forcefully, creating another guttural groan from him. “I said… Daddy, I really need a good spanking… _please_?” I purred, fluttering my long, dark eyelashes at him.  
         His eyebrows knit together and his beautiful blue eyes twinkled as they moved to my round bottom. “You’re… _sure?_ ”  
         I grinned back at him. “I’m here to please you… just let go… touch me… _please_?”  
         He gulped and raised his hand above his head, quickly bringing it down against my sensitive skin. He didn’t hit me hard enough for it to hurt, I think he just enjoyed the action. His eyes didn’t leave mine, except for when his hand made contact with my skin, and I watched him as he was mesmerized by the ripple of my ass as the swat radiated through it. He struck me one last time, before he began to knead my backside underneath his large hands, and as my skin was exposed, little by little, beneath his hands, he bent and placed his lips on the red marks.  
          As his lips moved across my round bottom, I peeked back over at his girlfriend, who now had her arms crossed, and was biting her middle fingernail. I didn’t know when, or if, she was going to stop this… but for now, I was going to enjoy it. I let my head fall to meet the textured fabric of the couch, closed my eyes tightly, and I concentrated on each kiss that he left behind against my hot flesh.  
          I squirmed against his lap, as he went through the motions again - spanking, kneading, licking… I could already tell that this man was good with his mouth, and I couldn’t wait to get further with him.  
          I crept off his lap, and slowly sank down onto my knees between his long legs, letting my hands travel down them as I went. I gave him a smirk as I untied his boots, and removed them and his socks from his feet, placing them beside the couch. As I moved back up his legs, I felt them tremble underneath my hands. I could tell that while he was normally a very confident man, right now he was very uneasy.  
          “Don’t be nervous… Just enjoy me, Daddy… I’m here for _you_.” I heard his breathing quicken, as my fingers began to work on his belt, quickly pulling it from the belt loops. He groaned as I drug my palm on his jeans, along his thick cock, base to tip, and back again, before my fingers went to his waistband, easily unbuttoning his jeans, and sliding the zipper along it’s track. He lifted his backside up when I prompted him to, pulling his tight, dark jeans from his body. I discarded them to the side of the couch, and leaned up, letting my nose nuzzle along the spot where his neck meets his shoulders. After a moment, I added my lips, trailing up his neck, leaving kisses and even a bite or two to the skin there. His girlfriend just said no kissing on the lips… so as far as I was concerned, everywhere else was fair game. I smiled as I let my lips travel up his jawline, then his cheek, along that sharp cheekbone… finally ending at his ear.  
          “Your long, strong legs make me so wet… may I play with your big cock, daddy?” I whispered, barely letting my lips ghost his ear.  
          No words came from his mouth, just a sharp nod of his head. The man was speechless. I smiled as I worked his white boxers down enough for me to reach in and fondle him comfortably. When I pulled him from his boxers, _I_ was the one that was speechless. I had seen a lot of cocks in my lifetime, but I promise you, his was a work of art. The skin was as soft as could be, felt like silk… perfectly symmetrical, bell-headed, uncut, and hard as a rock. It stood straight up, pointing toward the ceiling, just as if it were saluting, and had to be at least eight inches long. Beautiful, pink and absolutely perfect.  
          His dark, expressive eyebrows furrowed together as I peeked up at him, like he was seeking approval… I know I probably made him concerned because I sat back on my knees just staring at his manhood for far too long. _Come on, when you see a cock that perfect, you want to remember it… imprint that baby in your mind, you know what I mean?_  
          I reached out and wrapped one hand around the base of his dick, right against the soft, trimmed, dark-ginger hair, and looked up into his eyes as I leaned forward and placed my lips just to the head of his cock. I let my tongue dart out to lick the perfect little slit on the tip, that was already dripping liquid. _Sweet, baby Jesus, this man tasted good._ I grinned as my other hand went to his shaft and gently pulled back his foreskin, letting my mouth fully engulf the lovely head that was uncovered.  
          He groaned deeply, as his head lolled back against the couch, and pretty soon, he had let his hands travel to roughly wrap themselves in my hair, guiding me just where he needed me to go. I placed my hands flat on his thighs once his thrusts became forceful and erratic. I knew that once Tom had his release, he’d relax a little, so I let him do as he pleased, and tried not to gag around his thickness… after all, we had a long night ahead of us, so we _both_ needed to relax. At this point, he and I could have just been alone in the room, because I stopped worrying about what his girlfriend thought, or what she looked like… all I could focus on was pleasuring this man, and getting _my_ pleasure in return.  
           I tried to keep my mouth as wide as it could go, and my throat open. My gag reflex had always been almost nonexistent, so it came in really handy in instances like this.  
           I was a smidge surprised when I heard his breathy mumble “Fuck… _yes_ , darling, just like that…” as it was really the most I had heard him say since we started this.  
          “Keep your mouth open for me, love… yesss… don’t you fucking close it.” He hissed, as he looked down on me there on my knees. _Thank God, I was beginning to think that this was the wrong man. After all, his girlfriend had described him as kinky, and he certainly hadn’t shown that up until this point. He just had to get warmed up._  
           After a few more rough thrusts and a couple of loud moans, he gripped my hair tightly, and looked deep into my brown eyes. “I’m going to come, sweetheart. Shall I come in your mouth?”  
           “Mmm-hmm…” I moaned, humming deeply, to put those extra vibrations to good use, resonating from my throat to his cock. Normally, I would never allow a man to come in my mouth… but I was much too turned on to deny him, or myself, that pleasure.  
           “Ohhh… yes! I’m cumming…” His mouth fell open, and with a hard thrust from his hips, he began to spill himself into the back of my throat in thick, warm ribbons.  
           As soon as I felt the muscles of his cock finally stop twitching, I pulled him from my mouth and licked him clean, making sure every drop of moisture was cleaned up. His hands stayed on my head, but now, they were stroking my hair, instead of pulling it. “ _My word_ , darling… that was… fantastic.” I think he momentarily forgot that his girlfriend was in the room, too.

         I giggled demurely, as I licked the slit one more time. “Thank you.”  
         His finger went underneath my chin, forcing me to look up into his eyes in a gesture that felt more caring than it should. “So…how long do I have you for?”  
         “All night. If you want me, that is.” I purred.  
         He grinned. “Let’s take this into the bedroom, then.”


	4. The Deed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Well, it's been forever since I've posted another chapter for this story... and I literally left you guys hanging with the last one. :( I'm so sorry! In fact, if you don't remember where the last one left off, you might want to go back and read the ending, because this picks up exactly where Chapter 3 left off. This is a long chapter and it's all smut, so I hope you enjoy... <3 Let me know what you think! Love you all!

                                                   

 

         Tom let his finger softly linger underneath my chin for a moment, before allowing his thumb to run across my full lower lip. “Did you hear what I said?” He asked quietly.

         I nodded as I spoke, only my reply didn’t come out confidently and my voice broke as I answered him.. “Y-es.” He was a rather intimidating man, even though he was being soft and quiet. It was a nice change… I didn’t really have any clients like him. They were either overly-demanding, or too quiet… and he was a perfect mixture.

         “So, why are you still on your knees, darling? I’d prefer not to waste our time, and the minutes are ticking by. Into the bedroom with you.”

         “Okay…” I rose from my knees, and watched his eyes drift to them. His hands wrapped around the backs of my knees, and his thumbs traced the lines the carpet had left in the skin there from my time spent between his legs. The feeling of his thumbs massaging my skin was remarkable, as the blood returned to my lower legs. _Enough of this… let’s get this show on the road._

I cleared my throat, and pulled his attention back to my face before extending my hand to him. He took it happily, and as he stood, I could tell just how much he towered over me. I had already noticed that he was very tall, but when he stood flush to me, I had to crane my neck back completely to look into his beautiful eyes. His manhood still stood erect, showing no sign of softening anytime soon, and as he stood beside me, it bobbed against the lace of my lingerie. Pushing beside me, he began to lead me into the bedroom, stopping to extend his other hand to his girlfriend, who accepted it, and made our duo, a trio. I finally took a moment to observe her face, and I couldn’t tell if it was horror or arousal that rested on it, but it had definitely taken on a different look than our earlier meeting. She managed a small smile at me, and I couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.

         Once we were in the bedroom of the suite, he motioned for Taylor to sit in the chair in the corner. “Go on, darling. Over there.”

         She stood there quietly for a moment before speaking. “Can I… sit on the bed?” She asked as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

         “Well… I suppose so… Eden?”

         I shrugged my shoulders, as I directed my attention back to Tom. I stood tall on my heels, wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my lips against the soft skin of his ear. “I won’t even know that she’s in the room, Tom… in my mind, it’ll just be you and me… I just want you inside of me… and wait until you see what I have planned for you next.”

         I smirked, as I heard his breath hitch in his throat as he processed those words. _This was too much fun._ It always made me feel so powerful to reduce these men to blubbering messes. Although, Taylor said he had a domination kink, so that’s what we were gonna do. I’d have to give him the control and hope that he didn’t abuse it. It’s not very often that I gave that up. Had the situation been different, I probably wouldn't have. 

         I let my hand trail from his neck, softly down his muscular stomach, and to the comforter on the bed. I pulled the edge of the thick, white down comforter back, revealing a few fun little toys underneath that I had stowed away for this moment. His ocean-blue eyes had followed my fingers, and they widened when he saw what I had brought. I placed both hands against his hard chest, and pushed him back slowly, until the backs of his legs hit the bed and he took a seat on the edge.

         “Can I take your sweater off? You’d be much more comfortable.”

         “Mmm-hmm.” He mumbled as I let my fingers wrap around the bottom of the material and skim his skin as I pulled it up and over his head. He was fucking _beautiful._ Every inch of him. His skin was tanned from filming, I guessed, and his hair looked like it had bleached a bit from being out in the sun, leaving it a beautiful deep blonde color. He had a slight reddish-blonde stubble on his face, that was just the right amount of scratchy, and at that moment, I wished I could’ve just scooped him up, put him in my pocket, and taken him home. _Just for my pleasure of course._

I slowly bent at the waist and purred in his ear. “It’s really not fair that you are all comfy, now, daddy. What about _me_? Should I take some of my clothes off too?”

         “Oh yes, I think so.” He hissed.

         I placed a kiss on the hollow underneath his ear and grabbed his enormous, perfect hands, bringing them to rest against my lacy breasts. His fingers immediately molded around the globes, and his thumbs began to stoke the expensive material. “Can you help me? I don’t know if I can do it all by myself… I need a big, strong man to help me.”

         His Adam's apple bounced in his throat as ran his hands over my lingerie, as if he were trying to figure out where to start.

         “Let’s start with this…” I said, as my hands went behind my back to unhook my bra. As I pulled the straps over my shoulders, and let them slide down my arms, he finally got a look at my ample breasts, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

         “Now… do you think you help me with my panties?” I asked demurely, as he stared at me— mouth agape.

         He nodded heartily, and hooked his fingers in the sides of my panties. I moved my hips as he began to work them down my body, and he knelt on the carpet as the red lace flowed over my backside. When my naked body was exposed to him, he sighed blissfully as he looked up to me. I wanted to giggle, as the mighty Loki was kneeling for _me_.

         “Eden… You’re so beautiful.”

         I had done my job. This impressive, magnificent man was kneeling before me, completely astounded, eyes boring holes into my body. His erection begged for attention, as I watched a drop of cloudy liquid drip into the carpet of the bedroom.

         His palms lightly made their way up my legs, still clad in stockings and suspenders, but stopped as they rested on the very tops of my thighs where my silk stockings ended and my skin began. He turned to look at his girlfriend, seemingly just remembering that she was in the room.

         She had poured herself a glass of whiskey, and was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, cross-legged, with her glass to her lips.

         “Taylor.” He commanded, as she placed her glass back in her lap, and looked into his eyes. “Has your mind changed? Now is the time to tell me to stop… in a moment, I won’t be able to. It will be too late.”

         I watched the blond’s eyes travel between his face, his hands on my thighs, and my nearly naked body. “It’s what I want, Tom. It's fine.” She said as she took a big gulp, emptying her glass, and reached to get more.

         He nodded and turned back to me, allowing his hands to continue their trek up my body. “May I touch you?” His eyes begged permission.

         “Please touch me…” I bent low enough for him to hear, and whispered quietly “… if you don’t hurry, I'll fucking combust.”

         He moaned audibly, and as his fingers ghosted my hips, he let the pads of his thumbs graze my mound. His right thumb dipped into my slit, and he quickly found my clitoris, placing the perfect amount of pressure on my aching nub.

         “Fuck!” I hissed, as he had taken me completely by surprise. I knew that if he continued to rub me that way, I’d fall into a big old needy mess on the floor. I wrapped my fingers around his wrist and, begrudgingly, pulled him from my core.

         “I want to touch you, love.”

         “You’ll get your chance.” I winked at him, as I reached beside him and retrieved a black piece of ultra soft cotton rope from the bed. I opened my fist and offered it to him demurely. “You may have to bind my arms… I won’t be able to keep my hands to myself otherwise. _Make_ me be a good girl… please?” 

         He stood and took the rope from my hands. “You are alright with that, darling? You’re absolutely sure?” He asked me, as his eyes moved back up to mine.

         The corners of my lips turned up in a wicked grin. “I’m _more_ than okay with it.”

         “On the bed, then. Head on the middle pillow…” He ordered.

         I climbed to the middle of the king sized bed as seductively as possible, and sunk into the fluffy linens. The bed felt amazing, but this was no time to rest, I had work to do.

         “Arms up, love… toward the headboard.”

         I stretched my arms up toward the head of the bed, arching my back as much as possible, and watched as a naked Tom crawled toward me. I could have melted right there _._ He straddled my hips and leaned forward, binding my hands in a complicated boy-scout-style knot. He had obviously done this before.

         I peeked from the corner of my eye and took in Taylor’s face as he worked.  If I wasn’t mistaken, I could see envy splashed across it. (Or maybe intimidation?) She was watching Tom’s actions intently, and still nursing her glass of whiskey.        

         He let his fingertips barely ghost my skin as he ran his hands down my arms. My body immediately erupted in goosebumps, which made him chuckle.

         “You like that, do you?”

         I had to compose myself before I answered. “Yes, sir. Your touch… it’s just what I need… don’t stop, please.”

         He smiled as he reached into the pile of toys and pulled a dark blindfold from it. That made me a little nervous, but he seemed like a nice enough guy, and the blindfold kinda went along with the whole domination thing.

         “Lift your head.” He ordered as he slipped the blindfold over my head to cover my eyes. Soon after, I felt him lean down and place a hand on each side of my head. His lips went straight to my neck, as he bit, licked and sucked his way down to my collarbone.

         “Oh, my God… Tom… yes…”

         His lips left my skin and went to my ear. “You’ve been such a _naughty_ girl. Thinking you could come in here and control me. That's not going to happen tonight, darling. Now… what the _fuck_ am I going to do with you?” He whispered so quietly that I know I was the only one to hear it.  “Answer me, Eden. Now.”

         I was taken completely by surprise by Tom’s little personality change, but sometimes that just goes with it. He had to get warmed up, first.  “You could… punish me, daddy. I need it...”

         “Ah, punish you? Was that part of the little deal you made with my girlfriend? To let me do these things to you? Do you think I’ll get my 20 grand’s worth out of you tonight?”

         “Don't you worry about that. I’m worth way more.”

         He snickered as he inched up to straddle my chest, right beneath my breasts. “We’ll see about that. Open your mouth… find my cock. I want you to get it _sopping_ wet.”

         I did as he asked, but being blindfolded and tied to the bed, I couldn’t see or feel where he was. I opened my mouth wide and followed the sound of his voice, finally finding his hard manhood a couple of inches in front of my face. I wrapped my lips around it, and felt him move his hips a few times, moving his cock past my lips.

         “Yes… _fuck_ …” He growled. “Yes, get it wet, love…”

         I did as best as I could, but it was clear that he was the one in charge now. He pulled himself from my mouth and moved down my body a few inches. I felt him grab my breasts and place his cock in between them, squeezing them around his hard member, surrounding himself with my soft skin. He began to slowly rock his hips, pumping himself between my breasts, shuddering a bit with each thrust. The feeling of his weight on me… deriving that pleasure… it made me happy. I was doing my job, and doing it well.

         “Oh, dear… your tits are amazing, love. Mmph…” He grunted as he thrusted harder and faster. “Unh… I’m going to cum again, sweetheart.”

         With a deep, husky groan from Tom, I felt warm liquid land on my upper chest and neck, before his movements slowed.

         “Let me have it… please…” I begged.

         “Let you have what, darling?” Tom asked as he was trying to catch his breath.

         “Your cum… please…”     

         Tom laughed, a bit disbelieving, and wiped up the pearly pools, offering the liquid to me. I greedily lapped up the juice off of his fingers until he had completely cleaned my chest and neck off.

         “You’re something else, Eden.”

         “Isn’t that what you wanted tonight… something _else_?” I answered. Even though I was blindfolded, I could sense that Tom paused and looked at Taylor.

         “Well… I suppose. Are you okay, love?” He asked.

         “I’m okay.” She answered. I could smell the whisky in the room, so I knew that she had been drinking more of it. Who would have thought that _sweet_ little Taylor Swift was a drinker?

         Tom nodded and looked back down toward me. “Do you still think that you need to be punished, Eden? Do you think that you deserve it?”

         “I deserve whatever you see fit to give me, daddy.” I said as a squirmed gently beneath him.

         “Daddy… mmm… I _like_ that… and I _do_ think you need to be punished.”

         I could feel him get off of the bed and begin to look through the things I had brought with me. _Who knew what he was about to do? All I could do was trust._

“Spread your legs a bit, love.” He commanded as I felt his large hands around my ankles, pulling them apart and adjusting them just how he wanted.

         “Tom. What are you doing?” Taylor asked, sounding a bit worried.

         “It’s fine, love. This bratty little bird needs a punishment, so she’s going to get one.”

         Next I heard a familiar sound— a crop slicing through the air, and landing square on the inside of my right thigh. I arched my back and hissed at the sting that I could only describe as lovely. Of course it stung, but it was nowhere near painful.

         “ _Tom._ ”         

         “Taylor. Please.” He warned.

         “I think you’re hurting her.” She stated.

         Tom sighed. “Eden, am I hurting you, darling?”

         “No, daddy. Thank you for punishing me.”

         “See? She’s just fine.” He said as he brought the crop down against the opposite inner thigh. I hissed again at the exquisite sting. A few more swats were made against my delicate skin in quick succession, and my body twitched with each one. He stopped, but it was only a breath’s moment before I felt the crop softly on my cheekbone. I could smell the worn leather.

         “This is a fantastic crop you’ve brought, love. It fits in my hand perfectly.” He said as he slid the leather down my neck and to my chest. He let the crop rest against my left nipple and let it pop lightly against the pink, puckered skin. He moved to the right one and repeated the pop. I let a small “ouch” come from my mouth when he did that, because unlike my thighs, my nipples were obviously much more sensitive.

         “Oh, dear. Did that hurt?”

         “Yes, daddy, a little bit.”

         I heard the crop drop to the floor, and suddenly a warm mouth wrapped around my sore nipple. My back arched sharply off the bed at the feeling of his mouth sucking that delicate skin into his mouth. “Fuuck. Yes… Tom…” My body started involuntarily rocking at the deeply sexual sensation. I heard him chuckle deeply, and just as quickly as his mouth was on my nipple, it had been removed. “Nooooo… please…” I begged. “Please, please, please…” _What was happening?_ The roles had certainly been reversed in last few minutes. I was actually begging _him_ for pleasure.

         “Please _what_?”

         “That felt so good. Please don’t stop…”

         “Hmm… so, it’s pleasure you desire?”

         “Yes, sir… _please_.”

         “Well…  let’s see what I can do about that.”

         I felt him kneel on the bed between my legs, and his large hands went to my thighs, pulling my legs apart even more. Warm breath replaced the cool air that had been near my pussy, and he darted his tongue out licking my slit from bottom to top. I gasped and involuntarily tried to bring my knees together because of the sensation, but felt a slap against the already tender skin of my thigh.

         “Spread… those... legs.” He commanded.

         I did as he demanded, and his hands went straight to my core. “Oh my dear… look at this perfectly beautiful cunt. It’s making my mouth water, darling.”

         I felt him lean closer to me and this time, his tongue went straight to my aching clitoris. “Oh god, oh god, oh god…” I squirmed as he wrapped his thin lips around the nub and used his talented tongue to flick across my most sensitive part. “Please untie my hands… please, daddy, please…”

         He chuckled without taking his mouth from in between my legs. “Mmm-mmm.” He mumbled.

         I wanted to cry from frustration. I just wanted to bury my hands in this man’s hair and pull him into me deeper. Most men didn’t take the time to eat me like this, and fuck, was he _good_. I felt two of his extremely long, dextrous fingers push into me, and his other arm wrapped around my hips to keep me still, as I couldn't seem to stay still by myself. His fingers moved in and out of my pussy as his lips paid attention to my clit, and before I knew it I felt an orgasm begin to build. I rocked my hips against his face as much as I could with him holding me in place, and just let go. My orgasm washed over me and I screamed his name a lot more loudly than you’re supposed to in a hotel.

         “ _There_ you are, darling…” He kept moving his fingers in and out of me until he felt my orgasm wash away.

         My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath, but I wouldn’t have much time to do that if he had his way. His hands went to my blindfold, as he moved it up and off my head. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see him standing above me. His chest heaved too, and his chin was still glistening a bit from my juices. His cheeks had developed a deep pink color, as I bet mine had too. I peeked over at Taylor who was still eyeing me, but I was much too far gone to ponder what she was thinking about.

         I looked back to Tom who had reached down to stroke himself and I could see that his cock was harder and even more swollen than before. _Please, please fuck me now._

His hands went to my hips and he flipped me over quickly to lay on my stomach. As he positioned himself behind me, he reached up and released the knot that was holding my wrists with one quick tug. I watched as he retrieved the condom from the bedside table, and listened as he ripped it open and rolled it on.

         “Legs together, love.” I buried my face in the pillow to ready myself for what was to come.  He placed a knee on either side of my thighs, and rubbed the head of his cock down my slit, coating it with the mixture of juices that dripped from me. Slowly, he pushed himself inside of me and I took a deep breath to steady myself. Tom was rather big, and it was going to take a bit for me to get used to his size, especially in this position.

                                                                           

         “Fucking _hell_ … darling, you are so tight… ah…” His narrow hips moved slowly at first, and I knew that he was relishing in the feeling of being buried deep inside of me. He leaned forward, putting a hand on either side of my head for leverage, and began to pump faster.

         “Tom…” I breathed heavily. “Oh god… you’re so big… oh yes… just like that.” I bit my lip to try and keep some composure about myself, but it just wasn’t happening.

         He reached down, wrapping one hand around my neck and squeezed slightly. Not tight enough to cut off my breath by any means, but I know he wanted to assert his dominance… and I’d let him.

         “Oh, Eden… I’m about to cum. Will you cum with me?”

         I nodded my head as best as I could and felt his rigid cock spasm within me. That's all it took to set me off as well, and I moaned his name as I came right along with him. I could feel his head resting against my shoulder blade, and I could feel that he was looking at his girlfriend.

         “Thank you, Taylor. Dear god, I’ve never felt anything like this.”

         Umm… shouldn’t he be thanking _me?_ After all, the man was still inside of me for goodness’ sake. Oh well, it would all be over soon. The bedside clock said 5:40 a.m. and they only had me until 6. He slowly pulled himself from me, and I immediately missed the fullness that his cock provided.

         “Eden, would you like to take a shower? I’m sure that would make you feel better.”

         “Yes, thank you. I probably need one.”

         He nodded and moved off of me, letting me rise from the bed. “Taylor, do you mind if I get a shower, as well?”

         She shook her head, but I could tell that she had drunk a bit too much whisky. He asked her if she was alright, and she just replied that she was buzzed and wanted to go to sleep… “Okay, sweetheart.” he shrugged.

         We traipsed into the bathroom and Tom started the shower. I was amazed at this man… not many could have had sex all night long like he just had, and I knew I’d feel the soreness later.

         “After you.” He held his hand out, helping me get into the shower. We both stood underneath the same shower head and began to scrub our bodies with the soap. “Look, Eden, I’m not usually like that. Sometimes I can get a bit carried away. I promise you that I am a gentleman, usually.”

         I giggled. “I know you are, Tom. It’s okay to have a little fun every once in a while.”

         “I know, but…” He nodded his head toward my thighs where small light bruises in the shape of a crop were beginning to form. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m terribly sorry. I feel unbelievably guilty.”

         “Tom, really, it’s fine. Those marks will be gone in a day’s time… besides, I really enjoyed it.”  

         He grinned. “You did?”

         “Very much.” I answered. “Did you?”

         “Very much. Thank you.” He smiled down to me and placed a quick kiss on my forehead before exiting the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist.

         After Tom had exited the bathroom, I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I ran my brush through my wet hair, and slipped into a pair of comfortable charcoal joggers, a soft light blue t-shirt, and a heavy cardigan to match. I also slipped into my cream colored worn-in Tom’s shoes (kinda ironic, right?) and peeked my head out of the bathroom door. Tom was sitting beside Taylor trying to wake her, but it just wasn’t happening. “I’m going to go. Thanks for everything, Tom.”

         “No, thank _you_ , Eden. I hope to see you again.”

         I shrugged and smiled. “Maybe.” With that I turned and quickly walked from the hotel room. 


End file.
